


两个乡村女人

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 乡村文学，性别倒错描写有。天雷滚滚不打tag惹，真的雷，没有谦虚。也算是写了几千年前说要写的蓝莓撞破贴贴。除了蓝莓全文都没有其他角色姓名出现，朋友们可以自行代入。





	两个乡村女人

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
那时候蓝莓和哥哥嫂子搬到这里还没多久。村子七八年没来过新住户，大家好奇得紧，坐在院子里聊天的村妇见到新人霎时没了声音，眼睛黏在走过的三位身上——大约八岁的蓝莓被笑眯眯的嫂子牵着手。嫂子拉着水亮的蓝色行李箱，而哥哥提着几袋子日用品，从口袋中露出的软中华更引了不少人侧身打量。  
  
他们安定下来。蓝莓不太明白自己为什么会来这里生活，大概是因为父亲的事情罢！嫂子是这么解释的——他哥很快在村子里开了家小卖部。嫂子也有了份工作。她在当地小学做了一名老师，总是把蓝莓安置在第一排。  
  
人们总说，哥哥娶到这样的女人是有福气，而哥哥听见他们对嫂子的称赞总是笑而不语。蓝莓知道他们在大学同修物理系，而父亲是他们项目的导师。两位没多久就结了婚，蓝莓却觉得仿佛是无缘无故蹦出来的一个人。嫂子模样周正，农活也盖不住知识分子的灵气。课上孩子们爱用闪烁的眼睛盯着她，妇人们爱来找她代笔写信给娘家去。甚至三伏天干活干到大汗淋漓的汉子们，见了来送饭的嫂子也得赶紧把卷到胸口的衣服放下来，喊她一声老师。  
  
“老师，今天又过来啦？”  
  
嫂子笑道，“啊，来了。”  
  
一眨眼，蓝莓从八岁长到了十八，正是高中毕业的年纪。生活总体比刚来的时候富裕些，前几年又听说起什么拆迁，上头拨了一笔土地补偿金下来到他们家。这些年他哥从抽软中华变成了抽红塔山，没想到现在又抽上了黄鹤楼。  
  
嫂子却和没变化一样，只是在批改作业时换了副眼镜。拆迁后周末带蓝莓去麦当劳，这次点上了香辣双层鸡腿堡，要了二十条番茄沙司。  
  
她告诉啃汉堡的小年轻，剩下钱是用来供他上大学的。  
  
几天后果然，餐桌上哥哥问蓝莓，有没有心仪的大学去考？  
  
蓝莓想了想，“我考学去沿海那边。”  
  
嫂子在旁听了，筷子一愣，似乎是没想到他会这么说。  
  
“哪个城市？”  
  
蓝莓说，“唔，还没想好。”  
  
“要去那么远吗？”哥哥笑道，“看你还没有走，嫂子就想你了。”  
  
嫂子放下筷子假装不悦推搡一下，只又看着他，蓝莓低下头，落下目光刨两口饭，抬起头却发现嫂子目光未移。  
  
“虽然远了点，但我听说沿海的大学都挺好。”她说，“不用担心家里。没有钱就和我们说。”  
  
蓝莓心中一时不是滋味，如母亲般待他的好嫂子反而弯着眼睛笑了。她似乎有很多话想交代，哥哥这时候又谈论烟草和蜂蜜的进价。下次说罢，走之前说也不迟，她也许这么想，话题便就在这时转移过去。  
  
“今天她送鸡蛋过来时，问我有没有多余的面粉…咱们店里还有吗？”  
  
“卖完了，”他哥哥说，“让她再等两天。”  
  
小年轻坐在一旁听哥哥嫂子闲聊，倒知道“她”就是村中的新寡。

并不全是通过哥哥嫂子认识的，因为，寡妇从村东来，人人都见识过她的威风……结婚半年就没了丈夫的女人，在山沟沟里头八成要被好事者安上克夫的罪名，可是在她面前竟没人能欺辱半分！她与谁都处不拢，偏偏喜欢和嫂子聊天。许是嫂子心善，书读的多而话不多，不去信克不克夫的传闻。一来二去两人竟成为仿佛从小认识的好姐妹。  
  
他们家里的特价鸡蛋每次都是寡妇从县城超市里抢来的。  
  
再说起她男人，嫂子谈起寡妇那段悲哀的婚姻时说，两人在一起没孩子。寡妇的男人是前年进的城，在富士康打了一份工，每月下来大约八千余元。  
  
可她怎么都没想到，再次听见丈夫的消息是警察的电话，原来男人是个有头脑的，背着她把这钱拿去投了违法的行当，好家伙，一个月八千竟能变出八万来！现在被抓了，关了，又逃了，生死未卜，通缉令贴遍大街小巷，寡妇便成了寡妇。  
  
  


*  
  
就在此刻。蓝莓远远观望那位向这边走来，二十出头，身姿婀娜如朝天椒花，是大大咧咧地泼辣。围了个石榴色头巾挎个小篮，上衣却老是短半截，时不时露出白如凝脂的捻捻嫩腰，被山丘顶起的空荡荡不知道是多少汉子酒后的谈资。  
  
好个泼辣寡妇！小年轻到此便不敢再看，脸红急躁地低下头继续剥那半簸箕毛豆。  
  
“喔，小矮子，”她走近了，与嫂子一双桃花眼不同，她丹凤眼眯起，打量几下。蓝莓立即脸热地闻声抬头。她盯着他的傻笑撇撇嘴，果然问，“你嫂子呢？”  
  
“嫂子今天还没放学。”  
  
自觉是来早了。对方露出一秒失望的神情，几秒钟后把手中蒙着布的篮子一递，“接着，”她说，“我带了李子过来，蒸了几个番茄糖包。别忘了给她。”  
  
“知，知道了！”  
  
她又道，“听你嫂子说你要去大学？”  
  
蓝莓点点头。  
  
寡妇似乎问了又不知道说什么，扭着屁股转身走出两步，又侧过身，瓮声瓮气挑眉道，“要我说，在外头你可别一天到晚学那些不着调的，小心惹你嫂子操心！”  
  
她放下话便头也不回地走开，只单独留蓝莓杵在原地。小年轻将竹篮上的蒙布一揭，热腾腾的水汽上升，散去后里头有两个糖包。  
  
他从小学起就是村子里远近闻名的好学生。怎会去沾染那些歪门邪道？只是最终没选择去那么远，大学生在外读书到一年暑假回家帮忙看店，哥哥去县城办事情大约要走一星期，只留嫂子一人在家。村子里可谓是变化不大。唯一不同的是寡妇，倒不是指样貌——寡妇的男人抓着了。  
  
判了十年。大快人心的不止是这，那男人还算是有点良心，暗中给她留了不少钱，听说是富士康加班费发下来了，进了局子后没人留就全给了寡妇。由此，之前克夫的女人立即变成了香饽饽。劝她再婚的人踏破了门槛，寡妇却这也看不上，那也不愿意，最后烦了差点对媒婆拳脚相向，干脆拍拍屁股跑到姐姐家来偷住两天。  
  
“我说你呀，”嫂子声音带着笑意，想必这是在说闺中密话了，“这么年轻，真的一辈子都不再找啦？”  
  
“说，说这个做什么！”  
  
寡妇被说的脸发热，气鼓鼓道，“男人有什么好的，还是说你男人嫌我过来了？”  
  
“他倒没有。”嫂子盯着他，“只是妹妹，你可不知道媒人天天来找我…还问我说你怎么就一个也看不上，我可怎么回答？”  
  
“莫要再取笑我了，那都是些什么泼皮！”  
  
寡妇早把这里当自己家，舒舒服服躺在凉席上，听到这话立即起了身，又抱起双肘，“你要喜欢，自己得了去好了，不要再问我！”说罢又躺下去，翻了个身背对着嫂子。  
  
这奇怪的小脾气令嫂子抿着嘴笑了，“哎呀，哎呀，怎么随便说说就生气了，”她将一只手搭在对方绷直的肩膀上，“我又没说叫你一定要马上找个谁嫁过去。只是叫你留意点，怕你寂寞，”她越说笑意越浓，想到什么后凑到寡妇耳边低声说，“不如……”  
  
不知道说了什么，两三句话寡妇突然又气又笑推开她，高声道，“亏你是读书的！又怎么能说出这种臊皮话来！”  
  
嫂子笑得捂住肚子，像是快岔了气，“怎么，我小叔子哪点配不上你？你没见他每次见着你就像丢了魂了一样，你要和他……哎呦！妹妹，我错了！别在打了！别…”  
  
“叫你再说！”寡妇起身假装来打她。  
  
“咱们就算是亲上加亲——哎，我错了…错了！”  
  
蓝莓站在门外手脚一麻，嫂子原来也会拿自己来说玩笑话？里头狎笑作一团，混乱间将床上枕头弄乱的到处都是，嫂子抹去被挠出来的眼泪。寡妇却无意间扫过床头隐隐约约有什么物什，她眼尖得很，别人家的牛吃了几棵庄稼从逃不过她的眼睛。于是趁嫂子不备，一下想将那东西扯出来看看。  
  
嫂子一愣，回过神来连忙去拦，“…嘿，好妹妹，那里可没什么。”  
  
“越解释就越有鬼，你还有什么好玩意儿藏着不让我看不成。”  
  
听见这话嫂子脸变得红扑扑，没有回答，也没争过，眼睛却亮亮地盯着对方。寡妇年纪比她小些，一时没反应过来就问她怎么了，嫂子不言语推了一下，半晌无奈才笑着叹息道，这是拿来…快活的。寡妇听罢吓得手一抖，那根下流东西在凉席上滚了滚，快掉下去时赶紧被接住。  
  
“我早上才洗干净，小心又给我弄脏了。”  
  
“啊，啊！真下流！”寡妇羞得骂人，“亏你还是老师，原来你一天到晚都在想些什么！”  
  
嫂子不以为然笑道，“哪里臊了？难道你没有需求不成？”  
  
“我？”她瞪大眼睛，结巴半天，“我！我…哪里需要这个！”  
  
“看不出来你不需要，”嫂子做出思索的样子，“昨天晚上我有听见你半夜在…”  
  
话音未落，后半句话被狠狠捂回嘴里。  
  
“…我没有！你，你不要乱扯！”  
  
嫂子半天挣脱开来，“不用羞成这样，也不是我想听，只是你应该喘小声一点，要是被谁听见了……”  
  
“什么听不听见！”对方脸皮薄，三两句被说的恼羞成怒，“我说我就是没有！”  
  
“好好好，没有没有，”这么安抚着，脸上却带着背道而驰的笑容，“那我早上看见的水是怎么回事……”  
  
对方突然起身，嗔怒地扑向嫂子去捂那张乱讲的嘴，嫂子如此便笑得更大声，“被说中了就生气，妹妹，怎么这样…哎呀，好重，快下来！”  
  
足足有一米七五左右的个头的妹妹压上嫂子绰绰有余。见嫂子下意识挣扎便钳住她，两具身体在床上不经意间胡乱磨蹭几下后挣扎渐渐弱了些，最终任凭被压制着，脸却渐渐发热。寡妇没发现似的，还很近地凑上去威胁，“还说不说了？”  
  
嫂子好乖，眨眨眼睛，“不说了。”  
  
再之后两位又不知道说什么，只能听见因刚才玩累了而发出的细细喘气声。寡妇突然感觉有些尴尬，想起身却被嫂子勾住后颈，她触了电般僵硬地盯着对方。嫂子半晌才反应过来自己做了什么，她脸热着想松开，却感觉什么东西在抵上她，压迫她，恳求她开口，于是她开口了。  
  
“好妹妹，”她一双桃花眼湿润着，好可怜好寂寞地轻声说，“想让我帮帮你吗？”  
  
  
……  
  
嫂子的话如同晴天霹雳。温润平和的嫂子，尽着宽厚般母亲之责的嫂子，上一秒还在嬉笑的嫂子，正拿着一根按摩棒。  
  
一瞬间，这场景令蓝莓不住惊恐又难过，内心怪异得像发觉最敬爱的父母在房间里疯狂做爱——寡妇说的一点错都没有，作为老师的高洁嫂子变成了淫荡的嫂子，夜夜被哥哥操得腿软，或者自己用玩具自己将自己玩的淫水直喷，到了白天又匆忙用外套遮掩脖子上亲热的痕迹，在孩子们渴望知识的闪烁目光中上课时，小穴却还漏着汁儿…  
  
物极必反，下流念头像肥料般催生着葡萄藤抽芽，最见不得人的苔石被翻了个底朝天，逼迫小年轻向另一个极端走去。  
  
即使这样他也没有离开。蓝莓两只脚仿佛灌了铅，又仿佛全身上下都变成了金属制品，他挪却挪不动。房间里头的姐妹是两块电吸铁石，由此他没办法不站在这里做个偷窥者，一边告诉自己应该离开，一边目光急切切地向那里头迷恋地望。  
  
按摩棒被小舌润湿，世界上最无辜最贞洁的发明如今被握在手里，又放下。嫂子先好整以暇地解开妹妹的裤子，一根不大不小的老二弹跳而出。不给蓝莓惊讶的时间，嫂子的裤子也褪下来，霎时空气甜得像是在捕获猎物的猪笼草，勾引着谁贸然闯入。  
  
嫂子和寡妇原来都是长了鸡的女人。  
  
那甜液越流越多，可两根老二长出来没什么用，谁也不能帮谁堵住，可怜地相互磨蹭。两具白花花的身体看得蓝莓眼晕…穴很快也露出来了，如同蜂蜜那般黏答答融在一起，这样下去不是办法。平日里的泼辣女人被温柔疼爱时也会手足无措，长腿大开。姐姐抓住她的老二，从根部向下舔，从被舌头挑逗安抚就伤心的泛泪，在滴滴答答哭呢，再舔两下就迷迷糊糊哼唧，扯着床单扭动那捻捻嫩腰。  
  
“喜欢我舔这儿？”  
  
得不到回答也不强求。两位抱在一处舌尖交缠。女人显然更懂女人。蓝莓如梦方醒，在外面看得一清二楚，里头嫂子抬起对方侧躺的一条腿，将穴口挨在一起相互吮吸磨蹭，就足够舒服地啜泣，口齿不清地叫慢一点。  
  
再被放入按摩棒简直像要了妹妹的命，寡妇在按下开关的那一刻从就痉挛不止地喷水，她没了男人这么久，哪受过这个。好在姐姐是温柔姐姐，虽然也被插着还是啧啧亲上去，堵住那张哭着叫着喊停的嘴，安慰道，没事，没事，我不是在吗？…一会儿就舒服了，你看你好厉害，流了多少水呀？  
  
妹妹的眼睛和她的花穴一样水流不止，嘤咛着摇头，还是嘴硬说不要了，快拿出来……呃！  
  
她话都没说完，大量的爱液压缩着喷涌而出，立在空中的老二可怜地晃着冒水，在哭叫中滴着精液。姐姐看着对方绝顶时的可爱神情也兴奋得不得了，腰突然软下去，她将对方的手往自己老二上放，再撸动几下受不了，还不忘胡乱安慰着对方，高潮了。  
  
按摩棒被抽出来时小穴微微发肿，微微向外翻着合不拢，妹妹还没从浪潮中回神，嫂子心疼她，便用手指轻轻揉了揉那处，却引出了更动人的哭。门外的蓝莓喘着粗气，一时没反应过来到底发生了什么，和嫂子对上眼的那一刻，硬如铁杵的年轻人吓了一大跳，落荒而逃了。  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
